Colour Me Red
by ayushi
Summary: Zoro has a new mission he wants to accomplish at all costs,he wants to make Sanji blush. [ZoSan drabbles] [prompts are welcome]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here's another addition to my pile of completely nonsensical ZoSan fiction. I used a random generator to get nine prompts and then based the story around those. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.

Colour Me Red

_Pink_. That was the colour his cheeks turned when their shoulders touched, when their knees bumped, when their eyes suddenly met from across the room. Zoro didn't understand why he enjoyed seeing that dash of colour run across his pale skin. He felt something though, that much he understood.

_Amusement_. That was the expression laid out on his face every time they accidently collided, every time their shoulders brushed, their knees touched. He always looked amused. _Does he enjoy this?_ Is something that would cross Sanji's mind quite often, making him blush even more and leaving the green haired swordsman amused, once again.

-x-

_Challenge_. He treated it like a game, it was a match and losing was not acceptable. Especially when Zoro couldn't even explain the feeling (he tried explaining it to Chopper, but the reindeer just giggled and ran away), and to him it looked like the shitty cook knew something about it. He would definitely get some answers from the blonde but first, he would make him blush.

_Curious_. He could tell that the marimo bastard didn't understand what was happening, to him this was just a game, something he did for fun. And it got the blonde thinking, how far will he go? Sanji's curiosity got the better of him, after all two can play the game.

-x-

_Trouble_. The cook had upped the stakes and it was becoming difficult by the minute for Zoro to win. His little tricks didn't work anymore and to him it looked like the blonde could care less about his actions. He looked troubled, sitting on his spot at the deck with his arms folded and his eyebrows furrowed together. When Robin passed him by that afternoon, she chuckled "Surprise him."

_Surprise_. The moment he realized that what he felt for Nami-san and Robin-chan and all the other precious ladies in the world and what he felt for the swordsman was quite similar and yet very different. He loved women, but he was in with love Zoro. Somehow the realization didn't surprise him much.

-x-

_Distance_. He had to close the gap. That's all he had to do to win. Though Zoro soon realised that it wasn't as easy as it sounded in practice. The blond had understood his plan and was quick in avoiding his advances. It had become a game of cat and mouse and there was no way in hell that Zoro would let his mouse get away.

_Panic_. He thought that the shitty marimo would be slow in figuring out these things but he had hit the jackpot. The touches were more lingering, the distance non-existent. He knew exactly how to make Sanji squirm and the chef didn't like it one bit. It became Sanji's mission to try his best at not being left alone with the swordsman. He had seen what he wanted to see, and his curiosity had long turned into dread (and little bit of excitement) of what was to come.

-x-

_Red._

He double checked to make sure that everyone was sleeping because what he was about to do was highly embarrassing and he didn't want any interference. He made his way towards the kitchen at the crack of dawn, his footsteps inaudible. He could smell the breakfast in the air already and hoped that their Captain was too sleepy to notice. He entered the kitchen swiftly and silently, going unnoticed by the humming chef who was busy arranging sandwiches on a huge platter with his back to the door. Zoro quietly stepped up behind his target and grabbed him by the waist, turning the blond around to face him. And then without a word, he pressed their lips together. After a few seconds, which for some reason felt more like minutes to him, he pulled away, only to smirk at the sight in front of him. He had won the game, caught the mouse and his reward was right in front of him. Instead of pink, the cook's face was bathed with the colour red, stretching from his cheeks to his ears.

Zoro concluded, he preferred red over pink any day.

-x-

A/N: This is me trying to get over my writer's block and failing miserably. Reviews are always appreciated though.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So this has become my dumping ground for shitty ZoSan drabbles where Zoro attempts to make Sanji blush. Proceed at your own risk.

Prompt: 10 minutes / humour / handcuffs

Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.

** #2 **

Sanji raised a curled eyebrow, his expression tired, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, very." Zoro smirked in response.

Both the men then turned their gazes towards the object lying on the table. Zoro looked utterly amused while Sanji looked utterly displeased.

"I knew you'd have some weird fetish but I swear Zoro, I'm not putting that on." Sanji growled. The thought of wearing those kinky looking handcuffs was already sending cold shivers down his spine and making him turn red from embarrassment.

Zoro's smirk turned into a snicker, "I never said you're the one who has to put it on."

Sanji opened his mouth to retaliate but he was too flustered and no words came out.

"Let's decide this the old school way." Zoro said, not bordering to hide the humour in his voice.

"Which is?" Sanji questioned, his voice slightly squeaky.

"Rock, paper, scissors." Zoro stated, his expression completely serious.

The blonde cook threw up his hands and cried out in frustration. He picked up the handcuffs and threw them at the laughing swordsman and walked out of the galley.

-x-

A/N: That was all I could manage under 10 minutes. And yeah there's supposed to be some humour in there. My creativity has gone dry. Anyways if you guys have an idea or prompt that would make Sanji blush like a fool in front of Zoro then send them in. Reviews are, as always, appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is a little different from the actual theme, but Sanji blushes a lot. Also let's not talk about the last update date.

Prompt: A character is confused throughout most of the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece.

-x-

He didn't like to think too much. It made his head hurt in various ways and that was quiet annoying. So he left all the brain related things to his crew mates and lived his life free from troubling thoughts. But today he had seen something, which confused him. Now usually when things confused him, he would just chuck them at the back of his brain and never go back there again. But this was a new kind of confusing, an interesting kind. Because it involved his two best friends and a game that he didn't understand. There were several things that he saw today that he didn't understand.

Firstly, if Sanji and Zoro were playing such an interesting looking game why didn't they invite him?

Secondly, why weren't they wearing pants?

Thirdly, why was Sanji's face so red and sweaty?

And lastly, how was it that Zoro was on top?

When the confused captain went to the sniper with these questions, he deadpanned after listening to the second question and ran away. Nami on the other hand, listened very carefully to all his questions and then smirked, taking out a notebook and a calculator, but she didn't answer his question either. Brook just said that it was the springtime of youth, which frankly confused Luffy even more. And when he was on his way to ask Robin, who he knew was the smartest of them all and would definitely be able to clear his doubts, he ran into Sanji. He thought it was a golden opportunity really. But of course, the moment he decided to actually think, he made a mistake. What followed was a pretty usual occurring on the Sunny.

He asked Sanji the four simple questions. Sanji's face turned red again. He told Sanji that Usopp, Nami and Brook were unable to answer these questions. Sanji's face turned redder. The chef kicked him so hard that he fell off the ship. Zoro had to jump in after him and pull him back onto the ship.

They were both sitting on the deck, completely soaked when Luffy opened started to speak but Zoro beat him to it.

"Listen Luffy, the thing is…you don't _qualify_ for the game."

Naturally, the captain was even more confused after that.

-x-

**A/N:** prompts, reviews are always welcome. If something catches my eye, I do my best to write and update asap. Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ** I bet you guys weren't expecting this lol

_Prompt:_Zoro worshipping Sanji's hands as suggested by **BrainDeadMaggot **and Zoro tickling Sanji as suggested by **Red Rose**.

I hope I don't disappoint.

-x-

The duties and chores on the ship were carefully divided by Nami with every crew member having to do at least one type of chore once a day. The Captain was, for obvious reasons, left out of this meticulous chart as everyone knew that he would do more harm than good. Luffy was definitely not happy about it because he wanted his name to be up on the calendar in a cool colour like everyone else's name was. In the end the Navigator just ended up adding his name on the calendar without actually giving him something to do, which then ticked off Usopp 'cause he thought this was a little unfair which led Zoro to reaffirm his belief that only a clever witch like Nami could handle and understand the dynamics of this crew. All in all, the Swordsman was a happy man since he got to spend Wednesday afternoons with the Cook washing the dishes.

The past week had been quite annoying for Zoro thanks to Luffy jumping around the ship, telling everyone that he and the Cook were doing it without actually saying those words. Nami (as usual) was the first one to react, cornering the two of them in the crow's nest after dinner one night and asking various questions regarding their (as she put it) "relationship status". This embarrassed the stupid Cook and while Zoro did enjoy seeing his face turn red, but he only did so when he was the one putting the colour there. Nami's inquisition threw their progress off track because now the question of what the two of them felt for each other and how far would they take this was looming at the back of their heads.

So, when Wednesday afternoon came, Zoro was a little too excited to spend some time alone with the blond. But of course his pride led him to pretend that he couldn't be less affected by their predicament. The kitchen was occupied by just the two of them and they worked in silence. This silence was occasionally interrupted by Luffy bursting in for extra food or checking whether his two crewmates were excluding him from the fun game yet again. This was amusing for Zoro because every time, Luffy crashed in the Cook would jump up with surprise, his cheeks tinted slightly, he would kick the Captain out.

Around the third time it happened, Zoro suggested with a smirk, "Just lock the door."

Sanji's gaze immediately shifted to his shoes as he made his way back to the sink next to which Zoro was drying the clean dishes with a cloth. He maintained a safe distance between the two as he turned on the tap yet again and started cleaning Robin's favourite teacup, "That would give everyone else the wrong idea and Luffy would just try even harder to get in." The Cook replied quietly.

While Zoro was little annoyed with the blond for being nervous about what their friends thought he had to agree that locking the Captain out would make things worse.

Sanji set the clean teacup in front of the swordsman and Zoro's eyes followed the blond's hand till it submerged into the sink filled with soap water, pulling out yet another dirty plate a few seconds later. The Swordsman was surprisingly grateful for the crew's appetite as it led to a lot of dirty dishes and which in turn gave him a lot of time to admire the chef's hands. His hands were probably the most well maintained part of his body since without them, the crew would've starved to death a million islands ago. Zoro had never admitted out loud, but he did enjoy eating the blond's cooking and it was quiet surprising, that till date none of the eight crew members had found any fault with the food, even when the chef would pester them to give some critical feedback in order to help him improve, but even the analytical Robin was left speechless at those times. Zoro had always (secretly) admired the cook's skills and his deep understanding of their individual taste pallets so that no food was ever wasted.

To think that those two slender hands were capable of so much really awed the green haired swordsman. As he continued staring at them, he remembered how they had felt running through his hair, how softly they had brushed against his cheek, how tenderly they had caressed his chest. His own hand moved on its own accord and slowly stroked the back of the cook's palm. He felt the blond shiver and then freeze in his tracks, his hand hovering over the sink.

Zoro understood that this was probably the only chance he'd get to play his little game, at least for a few days to come till Luffy settled down and forgot about this incident and that he shouldn't let his arrogance waste such an opportunity.

Sanji turned around, ready to face him and tell him to stop but Zoro was faster than the Cook and he quickly stepped in front of him blocking his exit and forcing the blond to lean his back against the sink in order to maintain some space between them. The chef looked up and down and left and right but absolutely refused to look the swordsman in the eye, which was fine by Zoro because the more uncomfortable the blond was, the faster the colour appeared on his cheeks.

Zoro raised his hand and slowly moved it towards the chef's face and immediately, Sanji's eyes followed his movement. Surprisingly, the blond didn't squirm or attempt to get away, in fact there was a different kind of emotion on his face.

_Anticipation. _

It was the tiny bit of sadist in Zoro that led him to do what he did next. His hand just lightly brushed against the chef's cheek and the blond's breath hitched, bringing a smirk to the Swordsman's face. Instead of cupping his cheek and pulling the chef towards him, he brought his hands down to his neck and did something that Sanji was not prepared for.

Zoro tickled him.

Sanji yelped and tried to back away but realized that he was already pressed against the sink and there was no escape.

The Swordsman moved closer, snickering as he congratulated himself on guessing correctly. Of course the blond was ticklish, his whole personality spelled that out. And before Sanji could stop it, Zoro was all over him. Tickling him in every possible manner and instead of holding it back Sanji laughed quietly, pressing into Zoro instead of trying to get away from him. At that moment it didn't matter whether they were in love or not, whether their feelings would last or not, just being able to laugh together and stay close to one another was enough for the two of them.

Zoro's smile grew wider and wider as the colour on Sanji's cheek turned redder and redder.

-x-

**A/N:** You can leave a prompt or suggest an idea if you have one, I won't guarantee a fast update, but I will write it out some day. Thank you for reading and reviews are always welcome.


End file.
